One Kills For Honour, One Kills For Revenge
by Mattaki Kira
Summary: Rin is a ninja at the sold of Sesshoumaru. She despised demons but she did not know that he is a demon. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru despised humans. How their encounter will look like? Find out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

One Kills For Honour, One Kills For Revenge

Prologue

Two black-clad ninjas, Kurenai and Rin,

Silently stalk enemies and strike with brutal stealth

Kills in revenge for the massacre of Rin's village.

Kurenai found in horror Rin hanged on a cherry blossom tree

But she hanged there all night and day, innocent

Victim of the matters that led the attack.

With lethal blades and their own specialised attacks,

The fierce assassins draw ever closer to discovering who ordered this heinous crime.

They hoped to find survivors in this world surrounded by demons.

They also hoped to find love.

The story

Coming this fall.

Mattaki Kira


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Okay, I put it before fall. Yeah! I hope there is not so many mistakes. Sorry otherwise. So romance between Sesshoumaru and Rin will come later in the story, if people like this story. So please review after you have read it. Oh and I use some Japanese words so there is a translation at the end of the chapter.**

One Kills For Honour, One Kills For Revenge

Chapter 1 

In the 16 Century, 500 years ago,

Japan was experiencing an age of provincial war among rival warlords

Every lords were fighting each other furiously,

Until one lord put an end to those battles,

His name was Inutaishou, the Great leader of the West.

The calm had begun,

Until humans declared war to demons after Inutaishou's death,

Now, the world became darker by those fights

Many villages were destroyed without reason

Many innocents were killed for nothing

But one breath again, she had survived,

She had won over the Death,

The only thing she wanted now is revenge

Her name is Rin

And she will take back what they had taken

Life

* * *

_Both species were scheming to defeat its enemy by any means,_

_And there were people playing important roles actively behind the scenes._

_They are called NINJA, _

The assassin in the darkness

* * *

She was cooking the dinner when it all began. Everything around her was fine, the birds were singing, the peasants were working, and everything was going alright. Until, all these habitual sounds faded and disappeared. Rin had stopped. This was not a good sign. She ran to the window and she saw **them**. Evil creatures that haunted every villagers, **demons**.

That was not fear that invaded her now, but anger. She felt powerless against these superior creatures. She could not fight them, especially that she didn't know how to use a sword or even a bow. Moreover, she knew that it will take more than a simple arrow to stop them. There was simply nothing to do against them and that made her choleric.

The only thing she could do was running, running until the forest where she could hide herself. Could she be able to do it without being viewed? She doubt so, they were too many to not see her. Rin was a thin, fragile and defenceless creature. No, she had no chance, but she was stubborn or maybe a **fool**.

She took a deep breath and she got out of her house and she ran, ran until she joined the forest. She had made it. She will have clapped her hands and jumped in the air but she tried to stay hidden between the trees. She looked around her. Nothing. She smiled. So, after all, she had been able to do it and these creatures had weaknesses.

Crack 

That sound made her shiver. So, one demon saw her. She was finished, she will die. Why she cannot live peaceful? Why the world was in war? She was thinking about so many questions but she was quickly out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. A loud and bass tone of voice.

"Little vermin, where are you? I just want to have some fun, so show yourself, that will made things easier for you and **me**."

She smirked, if he thought that she was going to surrender like this, he was making a huge mistake. She looked at the ground and she saw a sharpened and small rock. She took it in her right hand and was ready to stab him when he will be near her. She will never surrender, she will fight until her last breath.

"C'mon, stop this little game and surrender."

Crack 

"How can we be silent in this wood with all those branches everywhere. I hate trees."

Crack 

Her heart was ready to exploded and adrenaline was rushing all over her body. He was making his way to her and she will not miss him, no she had promised it to herself. She will bring this horrible snake youkai with her to her grave. She **hated** them so much for destroying her own kind. They had no reason to do this to her village. They had always been peaceful and they had respected the youkai, how dare they attacked Rin's village.

Crack 

Two more steps and everything will be finished. She will pass away like this ugly demon. He advanced again, she took all her courage in her hands and she stood up quickly and stabbed the demon in his heart. She had succeeded.

"You bitch, do you really think you can kill me?"

Astonishment full filled her eyes. Were they invincible? Did they have weaknesses? The big snake demon caught her by her throat and lifted her in the air. Her feet lost their grip to the earth and air began to miss into her lung. She will now die, she had failed to her own promise. He will be alive again. Then, he released her. She felt to the ground and she took a deep breath.

"What have you done to me wench, you slut!."

She looked at him, he was slowly transforming into rock. His legs were already stuck in the ground and it was making its way throw the top of his head. He yelled so loud that Rin put her hands on her ears to protect herself from this terrible shout. The silence became quickly, he was now a shinning grey statue but he still was ugly.

"We don't see this often, that's quite a power that you have little lady but I'm sorry to say that you will not be able to use it anymore."

Rin had looked to the new demon that had entered in the forest. It was another snake demon but more appealing than the other one. Unfortunately, for him, they were **all **her enemies. She rose to her feet. She had nothing else to defend herself but she defied him. She looked at him with a death glare and he stopped walking.

"You impress me young mortal. But, like I said, you won't live older than now. Please, reserved a place for me in Heaven"

With this last word, he threw his little and sharpened katana followed by a metal chain and it made his way around Rin's neck. She had never saw it arriving or even view this kind of weapons. He pulled on the chain and Rin fell to the ground and air was missing once again. Now she will die, she was defenceless. He pulled one more time and Rin lost conscious.

The snake demon in his human form threw the end of the chain around a branch from a sakura tree and pull on it to rose Rin into the air. He attached it carefully and smiled sadly to his well-done job.

"You are just another innocent of this war. I'm sorry young lady. You deserved a better death than this one."

With sadness, he looked at her. He was just following his orders. Never he had like the scent of Death, but he had to obey to his lord. And his lord **despised** humans. He rose his right hand in the air and stood his two first fingers in the air. He was praying for her death.

"Stay in peace for the eternity."

He then left her there without verify if she was really dead. He had accomplished his tasks, they were all exterminated and slaughtered. His long black air flew in the air and the sun was shinning again even if it was a sad day. The sun had never been affect by the act on the World, it always stayed similar, beautiful and calm.

The tall black-haired snake youkai joined the rest of the army and asked where their leader was. One of them said that he was in the other village near by. He walked until the other massacre of humans. He saw his leader. A tall and white-haired youkai. He had pointed ears and two stripes on each cheeks.

"It's done my lord, there is no survivor." The snake youkai said.

"How easy are they killed, how have they managed to survive until now?"

"I really don't know my lord, but I think Kami will not be glad to see this massacre."

"I do not fear Kami like I do not fear Death. Even if he saw this, I have not touched one of these pathetic creatures. You and the army have killed them."

"But this was your command that we were following."

"I think Koji, you are becoming too soft or maybe too religious. But you are the best general, so bring our army to the estate, we will take a break for a while, only to clear up your mind."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"By the way, where is your weapon?"

Koji stayed quiet. It was with the young woman in the wood in the other village. _Was she alive again? Can she be save again?_ Koji wondered. Sesshoumaru said something to him and he stopped thinking.

"I will not repeat myself, answer Koji-daishou."

"I will sent someone to pick it my lord. I lost it."

"You definitively not in a good mood today Koji. Hurry now, I'm leaving to the castle. See you later in my study room."

"Yes my lord."

The tall inu youkai leave the village and disappeared slowly. Koji looked around and sadness could be read on his face. He hated to kill. A soft and warm hand took his right arm.

"You look completely demolish." A female voice said.

"I have a job for you my dear."

"Business already! Oh you are such…"

"Stop it and tojikomeru for a little instant, please my love." Koji sadly asked.

"Well what is it?" she said worried, he was not acting like normally.

"Take care of the young girl I have left her in the wood near the previous village. If she still alive, heal her and train her. I don't want her death, please can you do this for me?"

"Oh Koji-sama, you are too generous and kind. That's why I really appreciate to be your mate. I'll do it, only for you." She teased him.

"You are my favourite hanyou you know."

"And I hope I'm the only one."

Koji smiled to his mate. She was a half-breed, her mother was a snake youkai and his father a mere mortal. But love happen to anyone.

"I love you aijou Koji"

"Me too, oh and train her to be a ninja, she is delicate and thin, she will like it."

"As you wish my dear aruji."

His mate kissed him on both cheeks and she was making her way to the other village.

"Kiwotsukete Kurenai."

"As always! Don't worry Koji-kun." Kurenai said laughing.

"Mmm, kun, always finding little tricky nick name…"

Koji had found his smiled once again and he was giving orders to Sesshoumaru's soldiers like the talent general he was. He was the best and the more loyal demon of Japan with the most tender heart. Why did he become a general anyway? He really does not know!

Kurenai made her way to the forest and she finally saw a girl hung on a tree. She admired the work of her husband and smiled. He was always doing a beautiful job even if this one was dramatic. She carefully takes the end of the chain and she let it go freely. She caught Rin in her arms before she fell to the ground.

She was looking extremely pale and she seems dead. Until she heard her breath again. _This girl really wants to live_, Kurenai thought. She deposed Rin on the ground with extreme care. Rin opened her eyes.

"You are still alive?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe no… but I'm not dead!' Rin said angrily.

_Was it a good thing to make her ninja_, Kurenai thought. _After all, she will live only for revenge.

* * *

_

Kami/God, sama/lord, daishou/General, tojikomeru/Shut up, hanyou/Half-breed, aijou/lover, aruji/husband, Kiwotsukete/Be careful, kun/ title for young boy

* * *

**LoversDragon: I hope you like it! I hope you're not disappointed.**

**OBY: I did my possible to update so soon!**

**SweetyPieRin: I really hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you are thinking about this chapter.**

**1-Psycho-Kitty: It's before fall! I did my possible to finish it before fall, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know your reaction. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being so late. But there it goes! **

**Kira Mattaki!**

One Kills For Honour, One Kills For Revenge

Chapter 2 

"You have improved a lot Rin-chan."

"Thank you sensei Kurenai."

"You're the most persevering woman of Japan my child. You already have finished your training in least than two years Rin."

"Maybe because I have the best teacher."

"Stop flattering me Rin, you're the best student."

"Thank you tatsujin."

Kurenai gave a scroll to Rin and Rin carefully took it in her thin and pale hands.

"This scroll contains your first mission my ko. Read it carefully and then burn it. Never…"

"Let some clues for the enemy, I know sensai."

Kurenai smiled. Rin was a perfect ninja. Kurenai's husband, Koji, always had a good intuition. She waited until Rin finished reading.

"Who's our daimyou, sensei Kurenai?"

"A powerful lord my dear, maybe if you succeed in many missions you will have the honour to meet him. For my part I only saw him twice in private with my husband. He's special and icy but he is a good and just lord. You're working for the right lord Rin."

"I'm happy to hear it, but why did a hanyou like you work for a human lord?" Rin asked to Kurenai.

Kurenai stopped and thought. She could not say to Rin that she will work for a taiyoukai, she will kill her right now. Kurenai stayed silent. Rin should **never** know it. So, they will never met? She hoped so. What will Rin do if she knew that Sesshoumaru was the leader of the massacre of Rin's village, she will try to kill him. She cannot let Rin do such a thing.

"This is my choice Rin-chan. No more discussion about this matter. Now, leave and accomplish your task Rin-koi."

"Right sensai."

Rin bowed in front of Kurenai and the half-breed went out of the room. Rin went to the fireplace in the middle of the room and she threw the scroll in it. She watched it burn. Could her life be happier one day? She sighed and she went outside the wooden house. She had already pack her things in a small bag and her weapons were attached on her leather belt. She had a sharp katana and two short blades.

She walked into the forest. The moon was already in the sky she was in a quarter and Rin tanks it to be able to see where she was walking. The castle that she had to infiltrate was near the wood. It was a kingdom in the South. She had to take the life of five demons and three humans. She will be busy for at least the whole night. So, she began to run.

Rin was running and she was lost in her thoughts. Will she be able to see her murderer one day, will she be able to make him pay? She wanted to, but she cannot remembered him at all. She only remembered his black hair and his strange weapon.

"Patient Rin, you will find him one day." She said to herself.

After a good hour of running, Rin stopped and saw the old and ruin castle. Did anyone was living there? She wondered. She waited for a sign of life and she saw two moving flames walking around the castle. A ruined castle guarded? Rin smiled.

When the area was clear she went into the castle and she entered by a window of a room. When she looked into the room, she saw a sleeping form. She remembered a part of the scroll.

_Kill a human with brown hair with a big scar on his left cheek. His name is Suetake._

In fact, the human had short brown hair that showed his big scare. Rin took one of her blade and she cut his throat. No sound came from the man but she had sensed his tensed body. One done, nine to do.

She silently opened the door room and looked at both side. Nothing. She continued her chase in the ruined castle. Another bedroom came to her view. She entered without being viewed. Another sleepy man.

_Kill a human with one inch black hair and he always wear a bandeau on his forehead. The colour is red. _

She took the same blade and she pierced the guy's neck touching the aorta. He died in few second. Blood had entered in his lungs. She took a clean piece of the sheets and she cleaned her blade. Height to go.

She saw a little trap in the ceiling and she pushed the panel. This was a secret passage that brought her on the top of each room without being viewed. She had a so great luck this night. She saw her next victim.

_The other human to kill it's a woman. She is the only girl in the castle._

Always in the shadow she jumped to the floor and quietly she walked to the bed. Tiptoe she took again the short blade and she put a pillow on her victim and she sliced her neck in two. How easy humans were killed. She sighed and she cleaned her weapon again. Five remained. She jumped one more time in the ceiling. Demons will be much more challenge than those three humans.

She heard a group of youkai speaking in a room. She went there trying to hid her scent from them.

_A medium and red-haired youkai, he is from the cat demon clan._

_A tall bear demon to assassin._

_A short and ugly rat demon to murder with her mate, a rat demon too._

_A white and black haired youkai to achieve, he is a skunk demon._

So, skunk demons exist! What the hell these disgusting creature leave. Rin could scent the skunk a mile away. She will have been sick but she had a mission to accomplish. She dropped a smoke ball and the room was filled up of smoke. She quickly jumped in it and she slice the bear and the rat demon with her long katana.

Where were the others? No sign of them.

_Bang!_

Rin received a punch in her stomach. She will have more difficulties than she had thought. Both demons could sensed her but not Rin, the smoke was everywhere. She heard the cat demon finally caught and Rin impaled him without hesitation. One in the piece remained.

"This smoke doesn't affect me little wench, you will need more agility to kill me." The skunk demon said.

But it was already too late. He had passed away. She was the best after all. She got out of the piece by the ceiling. She had to find the last demon and she will be able to go home earlier. Rin did all the castle and she did not find him. She decided to go outside. She remarked a stale near from the castle. She run silently there.

Rin looked between the horse and she found the last one.

_A demon who looks like a real human. The only distinct mark on his body is a tattoo on his left wrist. It's a bird, be careful we don't know his real powers._

"What do you want human?"

Rin walked straight to the demon.

"I'm here to kill you, there are already six demons down like the three humans."

"For who are you working?"

"None of your business."

"Yes, it my business. Say from who you are working and I should facilitated you the task."

"I've heard that I was working for lord Sesshoumaru."

"So, he betrayed me. You are lucky young lady. I'm gonna kill myself for you, if Sesshoumaru wanted me dead it's for a good reason."

With this, the demon cut his throat and Rin saw him powerless. It was always more difficult to watch someone kill himself than be her or his murderer. Rin went to the demon that was fighting against the death.

"Say to **him**, that I'm sorry fooo…demo…on…yooouu…"

_You will be recall for a next mission if you succeed this one._

_Jaken, servitor of lord Sesshoumaru._

She looked at his left waist and she saw the mark. That was so an easy mission. Rin walked back to her camp and she saw Kurenai.

"You're soon my child."

"It was an easy task sensei."

"I will report your excellent times to our lord."

"Like if would care."

"Respect our lord young lady."

Rin stayed mute. Her lord had betrayed one of his people, the strange demons with a bird. What kind of person he was. Killing his **own** warriors, strange dude. She did not say any word about the self-killing of the weird demon. Kurenai showed the empty sit next to her and Rin sat there until the sun will appear.

* * *

Some days later the tall taiyoukai received a scroll from Koji's wife and he carefully read it.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I recruited a young lady two years ago and I trained her to be a ninja. She is really impressive. She will be a great pawn for the destruction of our enemy. I know that she is just a ningen but she had the perfect skill and determination to kill anyone. _

"She is just a pathetic human, why do I care of her?" Sesshoumaru coldly said and he continued to read the message.

_I think you have heard about the shadow massacre of the ruined village. That's the work of my little protégé. She did all this mission by herself in less than two hours. I think this is a new record for human ninja. I think for demons too. I never saw such a thing. Please, give her an important mission, she will never disappointed you. I put my life in gage. _

_Your devoted Kurenai._

"Mmm. A life in exchange that's useless. A demon's life is much more important than a human life. Pathetic."

He let the scroll fell on the table.

"Koji?"

"Yes my lord."

"Your mate give me her life if her young ward failed, did you know that?"

"Yes my lord, I've ask her to do it."

"Why? You should have ask me before, I will have consider it before giving her life to a ningen."

"You will have never accept, my lord. But this way, you will surely think deeper on the great opportunity that you can have with this young girl. I saw her in action at the ruined castle. I've never see someone so good and skill for that kind of work."

"I think Koji that you would have put your head in gage if you mate had refused."

"Yes my lord, believe me, she is perfect for the North mission."

"I will give you my answer tomorrow Koji, now leave."

"Thanks lord Sesshoumaru, I appreciate it"

Sesshoumaru sighed. They were there, asking humans to kill human and demons. How pathetic. This war will never end like this. Giving to the ningen his own plan to kill his enemy. He was not sure. He had planed on it since two years and he had finally achieved it a week again and giving this to **her**! He doubt about it.

Sesshoumaru looked outside. The bright sun was in the middle of the sky.

"I wonder how she looks?" He said.

* * *

_Chan/child, sensei/master, tatsujin/master, daimyou/lord of feudal Japan, taiyoukai/lord, koi/woman, katana/sword, hanyou/half-demon, youkai/demon, ningen/human girl._

_I'll try to put new Japanese word in the next chapter.

* * *

_

**SweetyPieRin: Sorry I'm so late for updating, hope you like this chapter.**

**Real Anime Lover 300: Thanks for your support!**

**Always Smiling: Thanks you. Hope it's interesting again!**

**OBY: Next chapter Rin and Shessy will meet! I promise!**

**Karite: Sorry to keep you waiting! Thanks to say that is a new idea!**

**vimpire-dogdemongirl89: I know I suck in grammar, spelling or whatever, but I do this story for fun. I re-read more than twice this chapter, but it's sure there are many mistakes again and I don't have any editor so I try my best to correct them. Thanks for your review.**

**Everyone, review!**

**V  
V  
**


End file.
